


My Iron Woman: Various Yandere Marvel/DC X Female Iron Man Reader (Sequel)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Female Iron Man [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Stark is now the Woman the World wants and what they need. What Happens when she faces new challenges in her life and more pursuit with everyone wanting to be with her.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Tony Stark/Everyone, Various MCU Characters/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Female Iron Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Joker

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another Chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

I looked at Harrison who had me pressed up against a wall his hand over my mouth. He holds a finger to my lips to tell me to be quiet. I swallow hard and looked at him as gun fire went off. I kneed him in the gut and quickly said sorry before running out into the open. I see that it is the Joker and his goons. I am to far away for my suit and now have no choice but to give myself up. 

"I am right here." I say walking up. 

"You look even more ravishing in person, though you look better in purple." He tells me. 

I force a smile. "Why... Thank you." I say and walk up to him. "What can I do so you do not hurt anyone." 

"Nothing much, just for you to come with me." He says. 

"Alright." I say but other's in crowd screamed no. Suddenly I am blindfolded and picked up bridal style and carried off. 

(Joker's POV) 

I finally got her! It was so easy to she did not want to see anyone hurt and I know that she was the one for me. I could use this to my advantage. I smirked and got her in the get away car. She could not see as I hold her on my lap. 

"You are stunning." I tell her and kiss the back of her neck making her shudder. "It is a damn shame you were hidden from the world."

She did not say anything at that and soon the car stopped. "What is the hold up?" I demand. 

"Batman is here!" The driver says. 

I groaned and handcuffed her so she could not runaway so easily. "I will be back my love." I say and kiss her before going. 

"Batsy!" I say. "Did you come all this way out fr me." 

"Let the woman go!" He shouts storming towards me. 

"No, no, no." I deny. "I don't think I will." 

He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. I never seen this side of Batman he keeps punching me and everything goes black. I did not even get a hit in. 

(Batman's POV) 

I take care of rest of the goons and soon I make my way to (Name). My (Name). I help her up and take her blind fold and hand cuff off. Not saying a word. 

"Well hello Bruce." She whispers. "I wondered why I did not see you at the party." 

"How long have you known." 

"Years, those shoulders do not lie and remember who got you the supplies for the bat cave?" She teases. "I am a genius remember?" 

I nod. "Be safe oh and I will give you a call." I place the bat mobile in her hand. "Just in case you ever in Gotham and are in trouble." 

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "My hero." she teases again and I blush under the mask before sipping away. She will be mine. I will make sure of it. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Finally another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed now :D 

You can 

1: Have lunch with Clark 

2: Or Have Go see Bruce Wayne for drinks 

Comment bellow and stay sexy!]


	2. Party

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was getting dressed in a cocktail dress, it is mid thigh and strapless blood Red Dress. I slip on my heels and get out to the limo this is my first party since I came out as a female and saved New York. It was hard work but I can finally manage waling into one of these. The Limo pulls up and opens for me and I get out cameras flashing and I took my time talking to reporters when I see him, Clark Kent. I smiled at him. I was not idiot I know that Clark is Superman and That Bruce Is Batman. I am not a Genius for nothing. I walked up to Clark. 

"Been far to long Clark." I tell him and his eyes land on me and he blushes. 

"Tony- I mean (Name)!" He says. 

I smile at him. "How about I give you a exclusive with Iron Woman and you take me out to lunch." I ask him and lean in. "Will that work for you Superman?" I whsiper and pulled away and his eyes are wide. 

"How did you?" 

"Know? I have known for Years as someone who hid her entire life I am very good at telling when someone is hiding such a big part of them." I explain. "Do not worry no one knows, I am very good at keep secrets." 

With that said I give him my number and walk into the hall where I instantly walked up to by Lex Luther (Lex from Smallville because I said so) 

"Oh Lex dear." I say and kiss his cheek. 

Lex is three years younger than me and our dad's had been friends we spent a lot of time growing up together but he did not know a girl at least I did not think he did. 

"You look stunning (Name), and yes I did know you were a woman, your father kept me from speaking of this matter." He tells me. 

I sigh. "Of course he did, he forced me to live a lie, taken my natural right from me and got involved in my relationships. May he burn in hell." I say. 

"I am glad I am not the only one of us the resent their father." 

I giggled. "Yeah at least my father never tried to kill me." 

He pinches my cheek lightly and we get some drinks. "So you did not call me when the big reveal was made." Lex says. 

"Sorry I was hiding from the world and if you did not know there was also that big alien invasion in New York." I say and drink. 

"Yeah, not only are you a hero but also a woman, I am shocked at the double lives you live Miss Stark." He chuckles out. 

I shake my head and laugh. "I will buy you a drink and we will call it even." 

He nods his head and we head to the bar. I got him a drink and we talk making small talk. 

(Lex's POV) 

"I would love to pick your mind on your suits and your reactor. Perhaps over dinner." I say looking at her. 

When I found out who she really was I fell for her hard. I never felt like that for anyone before. She was stunning and so kind and perfect. I knew I needed her in my life and knew that I would be able to do just that. And The more I get to know her the more I fall in love with her. She is everything I need in my life. 

"Well Lex I got to go Mingle." She tells me. "You know where to reach me, don't be a stranger." 

I watched as she walked away and knew I will make her mine again no matter what. 

(Harrison's POV) 

"Hello Miss Stark." I say walking up to her and she smiles at me. 

"Harrison it has been far to long." She says and smiles at me. "I hear you are making amazing strides as of late." 

(This is before the flash so he is till walking)

"Yes it has been far to long." I tell her. 

"I am sorry about your wife." She blurts out then blushes 

"It is alright I have moved on." 

She nods. "I wish we stayed in touch we had such a good friendship." She comments. 

"Not good enough to share your true gender." I say but truth is I already knew she was a she I have been in love her from my time a long time. I just played the waiting game. 

"Sorry about that. You call me and we can get together." She says. 

Suddenly there is an explosion and I fall on top of her. She pressed her wrist must be calling her suit. She gets up and looks at as she sees people come in with their guns. 

"Where is (Name) Stark!" The men is mask scream and (Name) looks at them confused. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS The first chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


End file.
